


Whoever Falls First

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Whoever Falls First

Roman dropped his phone with a sigh, releasing all of the tension that had built up in his chest over the last couple of minutes.

Holy shit, I just did that. HOLY FIUCKING SHIT, I JUST DID THAT.

That last words of The Game seemed to be burned into the back of his eyelids. “Whoever falls first,” Roman whispered, picking up his phone. “Loses.”  
He opened his phone and scrolled through his contacts, finally landing on a number labeled “Microsoft Nerd” and clicked on it. Logan was probably in some sort of astronomy lecture, and Roman hated to bother him, but he had to tell someone.

His phone rang for what seemed like ages until-

“What do you need, Roman?” Logan’s voice sounded hushed and exasperated. 

“Hi, Logan!” Roman squeaked. “Um, do you have a minute?”

“Do I have a minute?” Roman could almost see his roommate’s raised eyebrow. “In this lifetime, absolutely. For this conversation, not so much.”

“No, no, no, wait!” Roman said, shooting up from the couch, where he’d been for the last 15 minutes, and started pacing. “It’s about Virgil.”

Logan’s sigh sounded metallic through the phone, almost as if he were a robot. “I’m in class right now, Roman, can’t this wait?”

“Maybe.”

“You can call me again in an hour, I should be done by then. In the meantime, please refrain from doing anything idiotic; we don’t need a repeat of, for lack of a better term, last time.”

Roman sighed. “Yeah, that makes sense. Bye.” 

“Oh, Roman, I neglected to tell you that-” but his sentence was cut short as Roman pressed End Call.

He stared at his phone for what seemed like hours until he began scrolling up through his contacts.

This is a terrible idea. 

Roman stopped scrolling and stared at the contact number, which was labeled merely as “Bitch”. He sighed and clicked Call. “Hey, R? Can you come over? I need to talk to you.”

“Why did you call me, of all people?” Remus asked, sitting on the dark purple couch that dominated most of the living room. Well, sitting was a stretch. A more appropriate term would be lounging, Roman thought. Or perhaps basking. He looks like a lizard in the sun. A lizard that is coincidentally also a bitch, but whatever.

“So is there a reason you asked me to come over?” Remus said. “Or did you just want to show me that you’re sad in an unnecessarily dramatic fashion, or maybe… Ooh!” He snapped his fingers. “You’re gonna start moping about how Virgil would never like you!”

Roma glared at him. “Can I speak?”

“Spill that tea.”

Roman sighed. “Okay so I found this thing online where you act like you’re dating someone and they act like they’re dating you and then whoever falls in love first loses or whatever and I asked Virgil to play that with me and he agreed and I didn’t think that he would agree because why would he so now I don’t know what to do.”

Remus blinked. “Okay so… lemme get this straight. Well, not straight, because I’m gay, but you get my point. You asked Virgil, your crush of 2 years, to play a game with you that involves PRETENDING TO DATE, which means that you two would have to do couply things together- and you’re complaining?!”

“But I lost!” Roman whined. “I lost before the game even started! I lost as soon as we were paired for an English assignment on Frankenstein and he went on a fifteen-minute rant on how Frankenstein was just a bitchy college dropout with a god complex who abandoned his child because his eyes were the wrong color!”

Remus let out a long breath. “Okay, so I’m just gonna go right now, cause you clearly need to destress and I’m generally a very stress-inducing person. You go take a bubble bath or something and text me if anything wonky happens.” 

“You know,” Roman said. “This is likely the only time you’ve given me advice that doesn’t involve knives, so thank you. Don’t die.”

“I’ll try my best.”

Roman chuckled and took out his phone. There was one unread text from Logan that was sent right after their call.

Microsoft Nerd: As I was going to say before you hung up on me, Virgil will be coming over and around 6, as we have to work on an essay that Mx. Talyn assigned. I was attempting to warn you earlier, but you hung up.

Shit.


End file.
